


Need a Hand?

by PenBinaryFan



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: "Neither, Prince Probe A lot-..." Those red patches spread down his neck and he refused to face the now grinning man.Oh, Virgil, you will not be getting away that easily..."Hmm... I suppose I do enjoy probing..." the creative side had taken his chance to sidle on behind his tense friend, "Although... I do prefer to ask the probe-ee whether or not he would rather I did at all..." his hands sliding their way over the purple and black patchwork sleeves, ending on trembling hands.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Need a Hand?

It's late at night and Virgil is in his pajamas, standing in the kitchen, glaring at the countertop as if it had hurt him...

His natural urge to panic and worry was hitting hard this past week, more so whenever _Roman_ showed up.

_Just like always..._

He didn't have a specific _reaso_ _n_ as to why it was particularly bad lately, just that it **was**.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He had just reached his twenty-fourth minute of attempting to glare holes into the counter when the man that had been plaguing his thoughts clears his throat behind him, causing him to tense and cower instinctively. 

"Oh jeez... Relax, Citizen Pain, it's **me**. No need to fear." Roman seemed to be a bit entertained at having received such a dramatic reaction, though the concern had already shone through his tone.

Well, the concern was still lost on the anxious man, "Yeah, yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to blocking out your existence."

The usually upbeat and fanciful man had to freeze for that, " **Blocking** out **my** existence? Now, **why** on God's green Earth would you want to block out **me**?"

The man stepped closer and it nudges Virgil's fight or flight instincts, " _ **Because**_ \- Because... J-Just fuck off..."

Just below those patches of black, red flames out, and there was _no way_ Roman was going to just act as if he hadn't seen **that** , "Oh? No specific reason behind it? Or just one you don't want to tell me about..."

"Neither, Prince Probe A lot-..." Those red patches spread down his neck and he **refused** to face the now grinning man.

_Oh, **Virgil** , you will not be getting away that easily..._

"Hmm... I suppose I do enjoy _probing_..." the creative side had taken his chance to sidle on behind his tense friend, "Although... I do prefer to ask the **probe-ee** whether or not he would rather I did at all..." his hands sliding their way over the purple and black patchwork sleeves, ending on trembling hands.

Virgil seemed to tense up but lean back into the warm body behind him, a shiver fighting its way through, "If t-this is your way of- _Ahah!_ " The firm press of the body behind him pulled a gasp from his trembling lips, embracing his back into the burning touch of his friend.

Hot breath is spilling over his ear and Roman's voice is just below a whisper, "Would you like for me to stop, Virgil...?"

The whine that rips from Virgil's throat is crude, "N-No... F-Fuck, no don't-"

Eager lips meet his neck and he lets his head lul to the side leaning over the counter and pressing his back desperately into his assailant, he's panting and the thrill of the open mouth kisses on his neck is driving him crazy already.

"Oh, _Virgil_ , you are oh so very erotic, I don't know if I will be able to hold back..."

Perfectly manicured hands grip at the desperate hips, the response he gets is low and borders on a growl, "Then **don't**..."

  
"As you wish, my dear."

Virgil is a gasping mess as the feeling of Roman's erection pressed against his ass, he drops his torso forward and bends over completely onto the counter, "Oh f-f-fuck..." 

Virgil attempts to hide his face in his elbow, embarrassment being buried by lust as he grinds his ass onto the delicious feeling of his quixotic friend's cock.

"Your tune has changed so _quickly_ , my dear... I should have done this sooner if this was really _all_ you wanted..." Roman doesn't fight back the urge to thrust against his newly submissive friend, letting his hardened manhood press firmly against the welcoming ass in a teasingly slow rhythm.

The anxious man continued the grind back, the bugle poking vaguely against his hole through his pajamas, his own erection rising quickly in need.

The sound of panting whines and breathy curses are music to Roman's ears, he starts to gyrate his hips harder against him, his own moans of pleasure slipping out. Reaching out with a single hand, he runs an explorative path up into the back of Virgil's sweater and burning the skin it grazed, enjoying the moans he's rewarded.

They continue the desperate grinding and it quickly becomes simply _not enough_ for Roman.

Bending down to slide his hand over to his friend's chest, he slowly glides down to the front of the tented sweats. A firm grip onto the twitching cock and he bathes in the glow of the high-pitched moans below him, "Oh, baby you're so hard for me... Do you want me to make you cum, darling? Do you want me to cum with you?"  
  


"R-Roman... Oh, f-fuck... Yes." Virgil's hands are quick and desperate, letting his face press onto the counter, he yanks his pants and briefs down. His quivering hole getting the direct contact of _something_ against it. His hands are back under his face, letting him slide against the counter again.

" **Virgil**..." the growl is **sinful** coming from Roman, "You really want me, don't you?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, just pulls his own pants and underwear down to let his aching cock free. 

The level of desperation that overcame Virgil before... It was **nothing** compared to the hunger filled trembling that took over him now. Continuing to use his elbow as his shield, he reached back to grip onto the hand that was still on his hip. He was dripping in Roman's hand, words have become far too difficult a concept for him to grasp.

The towering man had begun thrusting his cock into the back of Virgil's ballsack, giving the erection in his hand tight firm strokes, "Oh, **God...** Virgil, I might cum just like this... You're so fucking **hot**... I-I'm so _close_..." 

The moans and whimpers below him are his only response.

It's all become a fever dream for Virgil, his knees buckling as his orgasm approaches.

" _ **Roman**_..." hot cum is coating the prince's hand, Virgil's ability to stand leaving quickly.

The final thrusts of Roman's orgasm are harsh, " _ **V-Virgil** **!**_ "

The feeling of cum covering his perineum and balls sends waves of shivers through the currently spent man as he slides to the floor panting.

Roman kneels down and embraces his friend from behind and peppers kiss after kiss onto Virgil's neck, "Please, tell me we'll be doing this again... I have so many more things I'd like to do with you..." 

Virgil makes a small noise that sounds vaguely like a laugh, "Hmm, sure..."

The other just smiles, "I'll take it."


End file.
